


What Happens In Europe

by SParkie96



Series: A/B/O Dynamics Fics [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Abandonment, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blizzards & Snowstorms, M/M, Mpreg, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: A mission in Edonia goes awry, and Leon finds himself in a cabin with none other than Chris Redfield. In a blizzard, during his heat.(RE6 Leon and Chris)





	What Happens In Europe

The crackle of a fire was the first thing he heard upon waking, the smell of a fireplace and stewed meat met his senses. Leon groaned, taking in his surroundings. The Omega woke up on the floor on a straw mattress, bundled up in a nest of blankets and fur coats, the warmth of a fire radiated through his thawing skin. From how soft everything felt against his skin, the agent must have been buck naked under the blankets. He saw the silhouette of a man sitting in a nearby chair, adding another stick to the fire.

"You were out a long time. You started to scare me." A familiar voice said softly as the fire crackled.

Leon's eyes focused on the elder male, adjusting to the dim light of the fire, "Chris?" The blonde Omega asked, voice raspy from being out in the cold. What…what was he doing here?

Chris hummed as he made his way next to Leon. He sat down near Leon, pushing some unruly locks out of his face. The blonde moaned, the hand feeling cool against his fevered skin. He looked up at the Captain as the older Alpha got up and went in a different direction. Leon carefully sat up, wrapping the blankets around himself tightly, watching as the raven haired male came back with a steaming bowl of something. It smelled like a stew of some sort. Either way, there were no complaints from the Omega.

"This'll keep you full for a while. You need a heavy meal, you don't realize how weak your are at the moment." Chris explained he handed the stew to Leon. "Hopefully the fever will break soon."

Leon gratefully accepted the bowl from the man and nodded with a small, "Thank you."

After carefully blowing on the spoonful he picked up, he ate a bit of it. He carefully watched Chris, watching as the soldier sat back in the chair.

"I know this place isn't much, but the blizzard was too intense to keep going. And back-up won’t be able to pick us up until the storm blows over." The soldier explained we he watched the burst of powdery snow gusted by the window.

“How…what happened? The last thing I remember was an explosion…what are you doing here?” Leon asked.

“Jake intercepted a distress signal from Edonia, one of your men spoke of an attack. He forwarded the call to us, and luckily our European Branch was close by. I was here for a conference.” Chris said, gesturing to the suit and tie underneath the heavy jacket, “When I heard you were in trouble, I came running.”

Leon smiled, “Aw, I didn’t know you cared.” He said, before breaking out into a fit of coughs.

Chris went back to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. He handed it to the Omega, rubbing and patting his back. Chris told him to take small sips, and to breathe softly.

Leon nodded in understanding, watching the snow blowing past the window. He ate the rest of his stew quietly carefully handing it back to Chris, "How long have I been out?" He asked carefully.

The Alpha looked at his watch, before looking at Leon. "Since noon... Of yesterday." He revealed to a worried Leon; immediately, he convinced the blonde that he passed out due to massive amounts of stress and anxiety. Maybe exhaustion. The agent sighed, laying back on the mattress with a sigh. He felt a familiar churn in his stomach, knowing full well what helped contribute to his stress.

He nuzzled into the blankets trying to drown out Chris’ scent. Leon snuggled into the blankets, letting his body warm up some more. He purred lightly, ignoring the tingling sensation in his lower regions. Chris shrugged off his heavy coat, laying it on top of the blanket and fur coat pile Leon was cozied up in. He rubbed at the younger through the blankets, trying to keep Leon warm. His nose caught a sweet and musky scent, realizing that the Omega's fever wasn't JUST a fever.

"Oh boy..." Chris said, hearing Leon whimper and curl into himself.

Leon reassured the elder that he was alright, pulling the blankets tighter around himself. Chris nodded, adding another log to the fire, asking the Omega if he wanted the elder to stay with him or not. Leon shook his head, telling Chris he would be okay. Deep down, the blonde knew that was a bold-faced lie.

“Okay. I’ll be going over documents in one of the spare rooms. Just…holler if you need anything.” Chris said.

The Omega nodded, sweat beading up on his forehead as he rubbed his knees together. He felt slick coating his entrance and leaking down his thighs. Chris went to leave, but Leon called out for him, stopping the Alpha in his tracks. Leon begged him not to leave.

With a sigh, Chris went over to where Leon laid, sitting down next to the Omega on the mattress. He petted Leon’s head, the younger grabbing his wrist and rubbing his face against his hand. Chris’ nose caught the scent of Leon’s heat and the faint smell of slick once more.

Leon purred as Chris began to gently caress the Omega’s face and pet his head. He even jokingly scratched underneath Leon’s chin, earning a look from the younger. He reminded Chris that he wasn’t a cat or a dog, making the Alpha chuckle and apologize. Leon pulled the BSAA Captain closer by his tie, pushing Chris’ dress coat off of his shoulders.

Chris hugged the blonde, chuckling as the agent nuzzled against his neck and inhaling his scent. The elder pulled one of the blankets up and around Leon to keep the naked Omega warm, Leon settling in his lap before kissing him deeply. It caught the Alpha off guard, but Chris sank into it, kissing him back. Leon loosened and eventually pulled off Chris’ tie, before skipping right to his pants. He mewled as Chris moved to kiss his throat, feeling the Alpha’s hardened cock through his dress pants as it poked his ass.

“Chris, I need…” Leon sighed.

Knowing exactly what the Omega needed, Chris laid Leon down on the mattress, pulling the blankets around them. He unzipped his trousers and pulled them and his boxers down enough to free himself from the restrictive clothing. He grabbed a couple of blankets and rolled them up before putting it under Leon’s lower back.

“Leon, do you want me to…” Chris was caught off by a searing kiss.

“Just do it.” Leon whispered against his lips, kissing him once more.

Without another word, brown eyes looked into blues as he slowly positioned himself at the Omega’s entrance, slowly pushing into him. Leon cried out in pleasure, toes curling at the feeling of being filled. Chris was slow and gentle with him, sinking in to the hilt and pausing, waiting for the Omega to adjust. Leon whined, nails and fingers digging and pulling at the back of Chris’ shirt, wanting more. Chris kissed him again as he pulled out before thrusting back in.

“Ah…!” Leon cried out, stars dancing in his field of vision as Chris hit his prostate dead on.

Lustful blue eyes watched the Alpha hungrily, feeling Chris deep inside of him. He moaned and whimpered in a needy manner as Chris’ thrusts drove the agent wild, occasionally alternating between fast and shallow to slow and deep, hitting the right spot inside of the Omega every time. Leon begged the elder to fuck him harder. Chris chuckled, doing as he was told, reaching between their bodies and pumping Leon’s length in time with his thrusts, driving Leon toward the edge.

“Harder…deeper! Please!” Leon called out.

Chris nodded, fucking him harder and deeper. Lips found Leon’s mating gland, biting down on it harshly, making the blonde cry out in pleasure, arching up against Chris. He felt his orgasm fast approaching, thrusting into Chris’ hand as his hips met the elder’s every thrust. He felt Chris’ knot swell within him, the elder nearing his climax too. It wasn’t long until the Alpha was locked in place, teeth still sunken into the tender flesh in the crook of Leon’s shoulder and neck.

“L-Le…I’m stuck.” Chris said, coming out of his lustful daze.

“Fill me.” Leon said without care, “Do it. Please.”

The Alpha looked at him, as if asking if he was absolutely sure. Leon leaned up and bit into Chris’ mating gland. This made the BSAA Captain grunt, sending Chris over the edge, filling the Omega to the brim. Leon’s fingers clenched into tight fists, threatening to rip the back of Chris’ shirt. Leon came soon after, staining the white dress shirt. They laid there in post orgasmic bliss, holding each other close and keeping warm.

“Better?” Chris asked breathlessly.

Leon purred, “For now. Thank you…” the soft words of gratitude left his lips just in time for him to doze off in the Alpha’s arms.

Chris gently touched the Omega’s forehead, smiling as he felt the fever diminish, his skin no longer hot to the touch. The elder moved in closer, allowing the younger to snuggle into his chest before drifting off to sleep as well


End file.
